marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Colleen Wing (Earth-616)
Lady Samurai | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , , , frequent ally of Luke Cage and Iron Fist | Relatives = Kenji Ozawa (grandfather, deceased); Azumi Ozawa (mother, deceased); Osama (uncle); unidentified uncles (deceased); Professor Lee Wing (father); unidentified male cousins (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Knightwing Restorations Inc. Office, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private investigator, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human trained in the ways of the samurai by her grandfather. | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | Creators = Doug Moench; Larry Hama; Neal Adams | First = Marvel Premiere #19 | HistoryText = Early Life Colleen Wing was the daughter of Professor Lee Wing, a professor of Oriental studies at New York's Columbia University. Her mother, Azumi Ozawa, was apparently killed by an unknown assailant while Colleen was still a child. Colleen grew up in the mountains of northern Honshu in Japan, where she was raised by her grandfather, Kenji Ozawa. Kenji's other children died in World War II. Kenji trained his only grandchild in the arts of the samurai, which his own ancestors had been in the time of the daimyo. Kenji had also been a member of Japan's secret service. Kinji was murdered by Hong Kong crime lord Emil Vachon. Colleen made her home in New York City where her father lived. Caught in the midst of a gun battle on Manhattan's West Side, she was saved from being killed by police officer Misty Knight, who soon became her best friend. Knightwing Restorations, Ltd After Misty lost her arm, Colleen encouraged Knight to rise above her depression and return to an active role in life. After Knight's right arm was replaced with a bionic steel arm, Colleen and Misty formed a partnership as private investigators and called their firm Knightwing Restorations, Ltd. Due to Wing's samurai training and both partners' expertise in the martial arts, they were dubbed "the Daughters of the Dragon". The two specialized in missing persons cases, and teaming up with Iron Fist on many missions. They battled the Wrecking Crew and Boomerang. Iron Fist Professor Wing learned from a monk that Iron Fist was arriving from K'un-Lun. He calculated when Iron Fist would come to New York and sent Colleen to meet him. Professor Wing and Colleen befriended Iron Fist, and Colleen acted as his ally in many of his exploits. Colleen was kidnapped by Master Khan who used Angar the Screamer to brainwash her into killing Iron Fist. When he arrived to free her, she attacked him, but Iron Fist managed to free her from Angar's influence by bridging their minds. She then defeated Angar in a duel, severely injuring him with her sword. She helped Iron Fist clear his name when he was framed for the supposed murder of Bill Hao. Colleen was romantically involved with actor Robert Diamond, one of the Sons of the Tiger. Scott Summers She once briefly dated Cyclops while Jean Grey was presumed to be dead by her fellow comrades. Colleen even gave Scott her apartment keys hoping to hook up with him later, but it didn't happen since Jean and Scott were reunited. The Daughters of the Dragon frequently teamed up with Iron Fist and Luke Cage, when they formed the Heroes for Hire. Ricadonna She continued working with Misty, reforming the Daughters of the Dragon and becoming bail bondsman, lending bail money to apprehended criminals until their cases worked their way through the criminal justice system. When one of the criminals missed their court date, they would hunt them down and bring them to justice. They also hired Otis Johnson to work in the office. They investigated Celia Ricadonna a wealthy New York publishing magnate and crime lord suspected of involvement in the deaths of some of their clients. Criminals Freezer Burn, Humbug, 8-Ball and Whirlwind were hired to steal a microchip containing a computer virus capable of taking down the global economy. She attempted to kill all the criminals involved in the heist. When Colleen confronted Misty, she sliced off her bionic arm. Tony Stark, however, was able to provide an upgraded version. Teaming up with Iron Fist and one of their client Humbug, they found the auction for the microchip, turned Ricadonna into the authorities. Civil War/Initiative During the Civil War; Coleen and Misty were contacted by Iron Man, Reed Richards, and Spider-Man to reform Heroes for Hire in order to track down superhumans refusing to comply with the Superhuman Registration Act. Initially hesitant, Colleen accepted, but only with the conditions that they would hunt criminals not registering, get Stark level resources, and she would get to pick the team. the pair eventually created a team including Shang-Chi, Humbug, Orka, Black Cat, Paladin and a new Tarantula. | Powers = Able to focus her chi to perform exceptional feats of strength, and to enter a Zen trance which allows her to speed heal, burn out foreign poisons in her system and resist temperature extremes. | Abilities = Colleen is skilled in the ways of the samurai. She is an accomplished martial artist and detective. | Strength = Colleen Wing possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Weapons = Colleen carries a katana to use it for melee combat. | Notes = | Links = }} Category:Fencing Category:Weapons Expert Category:Detectives Category:Martial Arts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Multilingual Category:Wing Family